On The Edge
by superstargirl818
Summary: Sequel to A Rose By Another Name. Bella is dead and Rosalie is losing her mind. She is pushing her family and friends away from her while she goes deeper into a black hole of despair. Adam returns more lethal than ever but can he destroy the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

_AN – So here it is. The first instalment for On The Edge. As soon I get 10 reviews I will upload the second chapter. Hope you like it. Also if you have not read A Rose By Another Name I suggest you go read it and then come back cos if not this story will not make much sense to you. Also if you've got any advise on what to do with Edward I'd appreciate the help cos I really have not a clue what I'm gonna do with him lol. He's sort of a spare part_

_Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight :( _

Edward POV – I stepped out of my silver Volvo into the car park. I looked at the towering sign of Casa De Cullen and sighed.

I was not looking forward to returning home. I knew that Esme and Alice were going to be mad at me for staying in Alaska so long. It was longer than I had ever been gone before but I needed to clear my head. I needed to figure out my feelings for Bella without the influence of her blood or any of my family. I now knew that I loved her. It was crazy but I had fallen deeply, madly, crazily in love with a human. Even now I was excited about seeing her. After seeing my family and facing the music I would go to her house and sneak through the window. I would spend the night just watching her sleep, and then in the morning I would meet her outside the house as she went to school. I would admit my feelings and hopefully she would say she felt the same way. I couldn't think of the alternative. I had fallen and fallen hard.

I grabbed my bag full of my clothes out of the boot and walked towards the restaurant but then I stopped and frowned. Something wasn't right. It was a Friday night one of our busiest nights of the week and the place was closed. No sign of human life coming from inside. I opened the door and switched the light on. The place was deserted. Plates full of rotting food lay around; broken glass was on the floor and a banner that said "Congratulations Rosalie & Emmett!" was ripped and dangling sideways from the wall. I felt sick and worried. I walked across the hall and through the door leading to the hallway. I walked towards the office and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw "ROSALIE HALE IS A COMPLETE BITCH!" spray painted on the door. I dropped my bag and ran out of the restaurant. My mind was all over the place going through every possible scenario but then I couldn't think of any. Vampires couldn't get sick or die; we had done nothing to provoke the volturi. I stopped and laughed at myself. The family were probably just taking a week off or something. I took a deep breath and slowed down as I arrived at the house but then I froze as I heard my family's thoughts. Bella was dead. I dropped the floor as the pain overtook me. I was in shock. I couldn't breathe even if I needed too. I got flashes of everything that had happened the past month. Rosalie was Bella's daughter and Adam knew about her so Emmett had killed him. I don't know how long I sat there listening to all the details letting wave after wave of pain hit me. Before I knew it I had stood up and starting ripping trees of their roots launching them again and again as far as I could. I carried on doing this until I couldn't take it anymore. I just collapsed and broke down. Nothing mattered any more… nothing…nothing….nothing.

Alice POV – It had been a month and Edward was still not back. I was really worried about him. I knew how he felt about Bella and I didn't know how he was going to go on without her. She was to him the way Jazz was to me.

"You ok?" Jasper interrupted my thoughts. We were both cuddled up on the couch watching some trashy teen soap.

"Yeah" I said absentmindedly

"Thinking about Edward again?" he asked

"I can't help it" I turned to him "He's going to be so devastated"

"We will help him through it. I know it will be hard. Bella's death has been hard on all of us but Al, listen to this place. It's silent. Let's just enjoy the silence for now until Edward gets home yeah?"

"Yeah I guess" I agreed reluctantly. I knew Jasper was right but I still couldn't help worrying. I settled back down on the sofa but my phone beeped. I had got a text. I groaned and sat up grabbing my phone from the coffee table.

"Oh my god Jazz, It's Edward"

Rosalie POV –

"I want a baby Em, I mean how hard is it for normal people? It's just not fair" I cried throwing myself on the bed

"Honey I know but don't you think … well don't you think your just…trying to replace Bella" he said softly sitting on the bed beside me.

I winced upon hearing her name but tried to cover it. I leaned up on my elbows "Em, B…Bella was my daughter and I loved her but she's …she's…dead and that's it. She's gone and I'm over it. I'm finished, I just want to be a mother Emmett and I know that's never going to happen" I said my voice shaking. He growled and stood up, walked over to the wall and punched it

"Damn it Rose when are you going to stop lying to yourself, to the family… to me" He shouted.

"I don't know what you're on about" I said stubbornly. I was sat on the edge of the bed and he kneeled down in front of me and shook me

"Show some emotions for god's sake. You never talk about what happened to you. It's like since Adam died you've been emotionless, dead inside" he looked into my eyes. "Babe I just want you to talk to me" he said the pain and hurt showing deep in his eyes.

"Why? Why do I have to live that moment again and again? Why would you want me to? I saw my daughter get hit by a car and die in my arms and it was all my fathers fault. I do not want to go through that again!" I shouted

"Babe you're allowed to grieve you know" he said softly to me "you're allowed to cry and be upset and angry at the world and I want to be here for you while you do that and I want to help you heal but you're not letting me. You're not letting me in and I don't know what to do. Please talk to me" he begged

"Just leave me alone Emmett and stop being so goddamn pathetic" I snarled pushing pass him and slamming the door behind me.

Alice POV

"They're fighting again" I mentioned to Jasper.

"I know" he sighed

"It's been the fourth time this week" I said

"I know" he repeated "Alice, stop changing the subject. There was nothing you could have done" he hugged me "Stop beating yourself up"

"Jasper, I am supposed to be able to see the future. I didn't see that Edward was coming back, I failed him. Jasper he found out about Bella's death through our memories. It's my entire fault" I started dry-sobbing and he put his arms round me

"You have been under so much stress this month; Things are bound to fall through the holes. Alice it's not your fault" he soothed and although the sound of his voice was helping me it wasn't making me feel any less guilty. "Come on, what did the text say?"

I sat up and read it out for the thousandth time that night "I just got back and heard about Bella. I need some time alone. Please respect my wishes and don't come looking for me and don't blame yourself Alice. I love you all, Edward" I read out

"See, Edward even says that he doesn't blame you" Jasper pointed out

"He's probably just saying that to make me feel better" I said upset

"Alice, stop this now" he said firmly "It is not your fault, Do you hear me?" I nodded even though I still couldn't help feeling guilty. But then I began to have a vision.

It was daytime and we were outside Casa De Cullen. There was a group of people there watching. The doors opened and I watched as Rosalie and I walked out. I had a relieved look on my face but Rose looked upset. As soon as we stepped into the car park Carlisle grabbed Rose and she began screaming. Carlisle was keeping hold of her and walking towards an ambulance with her in a tight grip. She began screaming louder and turned to Emmett.

"EMMETT! EMMETT PLEASE HELP ME!! HELP ME EMMETT PLEASE!! EMMETT!!!" but he didn't. His face was expressionless as Carlisle bundled her into the ambulance and only as it drove away his face crumpled. I was pulled out of my vision and saw Jasper looking at me concerned.

"I've just had the weirdest vision" I said shakily to him

_AN – So did you like it? I've been looking forward to doing this story for ages but I had to wait to see how the eastenders storylines panned out first and I'm glad I did. I know everything seems bleak for the Cullen's now but I can promise you by the end of this story Rosalie will have her happy ending (though not the way you might think) and Adam will get his comeuppance. Remember as soon as I get 10 reviews I'm putting the next chapter up so get reviewing please oh and Happy New Year :-) _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN – Ok so thanks to the people who reviewed/favourited/alerted. I was a little bit disappointed with the lack of reviews :) I would like to get up to maybe 10-15 for this chapter. I will update ten times quicker if you do :) Oh and Alice's vision is an actual scene from a future chapter. A little sneaky taster of all the drama to come :) _

_Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight :( _

Alice POV:

"An ambulance?" Jasper repeated for the thousandth time. I groaned

"Yes Jasper, Carlisle was dragging Rosalie into an ambulance against her will. Now will you please drop it?" We were both sat on the coach in the living room. The TV was on but muted. Everyone else had gone out hunting. It was 11am and he had been trying to work out what my vision had meant all night.

"Doesn't it concern you at all? Or make you curious?" he asked me

"Yes Jazz of course it does but I don't have a clue what it means or how to stop it so going over it again and again is completely pointless" I sighed "We're just going to have to wait and see. Maybe in the next few weeks we'll get some clues about why this happens" I shrugged

We were interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the family. Esme came in followed by Emmett and Rosalie. You could feel the tension rolling off them like waves.

"Is everything ok?" Jasper asked them

Yes, everything's fine, Carlisle will be back soon he's just gone to draw some money out of the bank" Esme said smiling but the smile looked a bit too fake. Rosalie rolled her eyes liked a sulky teenager and went upstairs. Emmett came into the living room and sat down on the chair putting his head in his hands

"Are you ok Emmett?" I asked him

"I don't know what to do" he looked up at me "Please tell me what to do Ali" I stood up and walked over to him. I knelt down in front of him and hugged him tightly

"We're all going to help Rose get through this. You're not alone Emmett and neither is she" I said softly to him. He hugged me back tightly.

Suddenly the door burst open. It was Carlisle and he looked furious.

"Rosalie Hale you get down here now!" he fumed

"What has she done?" Esme asked him.

"My credit card has been declined. Rosalie took it on a shopping spree and rinsed it" he told her, His voice shaking with anger "thirty five grand Esme"

Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs and walked down them at a very slow human pace. At first I thought she was going slowly as she was scared she was in trouble but as she finally got to the bottom and walked over to Carlisle she had a smug grin on her face.

"Yes, Daddy dearest" she smiled sweetly. Silently taunting him.

"You spent thirty five thousand dollars of MY money?!?!" she nodded

"So what's it to you?" she grinned

"It's MY money!" he said speechless

"You said I could use your card to buy something nice" she pointed out

"I meant some clothes or a pair of shoes or something. I only meant for you to spend a couple of hundred dollars at the most!" he growled

"When then you should have told me that. Tut tut Carlisle you need to learn to communicate better especially in your line of work. Oh well listen I'm going out for a bit. Don't wait up bye!" she said sidestepping Carlisle who was stood frozen in shock and slamming the door behind her. It was silent for a few seconds until Esme spoke up

"Is it just me or did she just blame Carlisle for her spending?" she asked rhetorically

"No, it wasn't just you" Jasper said

"I'm going to go after her" Emmett said standing up

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked him concerned

"Well I can't just leave her, I'm worried about her" he said

"Fine" I relented "she's gone to that new bar in Seattle. It's called Red"

"Yeah I've heard of it" He nodded before running vampire speed out of the front door.

As the door slammed I was pulled into another vision. It was daytime in Seattle. Rosalie was walking down the street. Her face was caked with make-up and she was wearing a tiny denim skirt with pink furry jacket and black leather boots. Her tights were ripped and her make-up smudged. She looked awful and manic. She turned to the side and saw a Britney Spears poster advertising her tour.

"What are you looking at?" she said to it before turning back and walking down the side of the street she just came. I was pulled out of my vision to see Jasper, Esme and Carlisle looking at me concerned. These visions were just getting weirder!

Emmett's POV

I was really worried about Rose. She was acting so strangely. She was happy one minute then sad the next. Nothing ever phased her. She was moody, distant and unemotional towards me.

I arrived in Seattle and walked human speed towards Reds. I smelt her scent get stronger as I got closer and closer towards the bar. I walked past an alleyway where right down at the end two people were having sex. I stopped in my tracks as I heard the voice of the woman though. I recognised that voice! And as I looked closer my heart broke a little as I saw the woman in the alleyway having sex with a human man was Rose!

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" I shouted

_AN – I bet you wasn't expecting that! This chapter is not that long but I promise the next chapter will be. Also Adam will be returning in the next chapter so expect more drama! and remember more reviews = faster updates :) love you guys xx _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I'm still really disappointed with the lack of reviews. If it doesn't pick up I may think about putting this story on hold. Can we please see if we can at least get up to 15 reviews? Thanks to the people who have reviewed. I appreciate every one of them :) _

_PS. I just wanted to make it clear that Bella will not be returning in any shape or form. She is dead and gone unfortunately. This story is about Rosalie recovering mentally from the devastation of Bella's death and then Adam trying to take down the Cullen's. I know you may not like the story without Bella and Edward but please just give it a chance and I promise you Rose WILL have her happy ending and Adam WILL get his come-uppance. Just have a little faith people! :) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :( _

Chapter 4 – Emmett's POV

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" I shouted. They both turned around looking at me. The man immediately let go of Rose who was grinning lazily looking slightly bored. I ran down the alley at an agonising human speed. I grabbed the guy and dragged him of Rose

"Get the hell…OUT OF HERE!!!!" I snarled dangerously at the shaking man. It took all my willpower to let him go and watch him run down the alley as fast as he could with his pants down his ankles. I turned to Rose. I was shocked and speechless. I could barely speak "Why?" I whispered. She rolled her eyes

"I was bored and unsatisfied. Both because of you" she smiled but it wasn't her smile. It wasn't kind or loving. It was evil and wasn't my Rose. I couldn't help it. I pushed her up against the wall as she began laughing manically "How could you do this to me? To us? Don't you care at all?" I asked her trying my hardest not to sob.

"Not really" she said

"You are nothing but a dirty whore!" I shouted banging her against the wall. Chocking back my sobs I was so angry I could barely see. I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me. I was about to shout at her again but was pulled back by someone. I turned to see it was Carlisle. Esme was behind him.

"Alice saw what happened" He said gently to me putting his arm on my shoulder. I finally broke down sobbing falling to the floor. While Carlisle went to talk to Rosalie, Esme walked over towards me and knelt down beside me hugging me tightly. She was whispering soothing words but I didn't hear. Rosalie had finally broken me but I just couldn't understand why she wanted to do it in the first place.

Victoria POV –

"Can I have a pint of bitter please gorgeous?" a middle aged man leered at me. I faked a smile and grabbed a glass. I was so miserable working at a dirty bar. I was working long hours for a rubbish amount of money and I missed Adam like crazy. I had to put up with dirty old men leering at me and treating me like scum. Although I did have my fun later at feeding time.

All of a sudden all the lights were cut off. Everyone groaned

"Vicky go and see what's going on" my boss Graham shouted from over the bar. I put the glass on the side and walked into the backroom towards the electrics.

"Hello Vic" a voice came from the corner. I turned around

"Oh my god, Adam!" I gasped

"Hello Babe" he smiled stepping out of the shadows

"Was it you?" I asked gesturing towards the electrics. He nodded

"I needed to get you on your own. Victoria I've missed you so much" he said pulling me into a hug. I pushed him away

"No Adam" I said firmly "I thought you were dead. You can't just wipe all that away with a hug. I mean where the hell where you?"

"This is neither the time nor the place. Please just meet me for dinner after work tonight. At the kendall restaurant. I can explain anything you need to know" he said grabbing my hands.

"Fine" I nodded curtly "but that's it and then you leave" I warned him

"I promise" he said solemnly

Esme POV –

I couldn't believe Rose. I could not believe she would hurt Emmett like that. She took it a step too far this time. We walked slowly back to the house in silence. I was walking with Emmett holding his hand. He looked like he was going to burst into sobs again any minute and Carlisle looked stressed. Carlisle had tried to confront her but she had gotten angry and ran off. We arrived back at the house and walked through the doors. Alice and Jasper ran to us looking concerned.

"Family meeting" Carlisle said not stopping as he walked through the house and into the dining room. I never let go of Emmett's hand as we all sat down at the table.

"We need to sort Rosalie out once and for all. She is becoming more and more volatile and unpredictable" Carlisle began in his business tone manner

"What can we do? I mean we don't even know what's wrong with her" I pointed out

"No, I've been watching her very very carefully these past couple of weeks and I think I know what's wrong with her" he sighed "I think she has manic depression also known as Bipolar Disorder"

"We know what it is Carlisle" Jasper said patiently

"But that should be impossible. Vampires can't get ill or sick or anything" Alice said frowning.

"Physically" Carlisle corrected her "Physically a vampire cannot get sick but this is a mental disorder. Think about it. Vampires can experience emotions. We can be happy, sad, upset and depressed so why can't we get a severe form of depression? This is not some crackpot theory that I've just conjured up. She has the symptoms of bipolar disorder Alice. I may be wrong. I sincerely hope I'm wrong but I don't think I am" he sighed and sat down

"So what do we do now?" I asked

"Well the problem we have now is fixing it" he said "But it's going to be one hell of a job"

Adam POV –

I straightened my tie as I sat at the table waiting for Victoria. I needed her to believe me. I needed to be as charming as possible. She had a crucial part to play in my plan. I plastered a smile on my face as I saw her walk in and walk over to me. I stood up as she arrived at the table

"Hello Victoria" I smiled at her and kissed her frozen cheek. She didn't respond but sat down with a straight, blank face not showing any emotions. I sat down as well

"What do you want Adam?" she looked up at me "Why did you invite me here?" I sighed. This may not be as easy as I imagined.

"I missed you Victoria" I looked at her with as much sincerity I could muster. "You are my one true love and my life was so dark without you" I grabbed her hands and stared in her eyes. "I love you and I want you back" She stared up at me. She was breaking, I could tell.

"Why did you pretend to be dead then if you love me so much?" She raised one eyebrow as she spoke her eyes watching my every reaction, my every feature determined to see if I was lying.

"I was threatened by the Cullens" I said as if confessing a deep secret "They sent the big one Emmett to come and warn me to leave town or else they would kill me" I said injecting fear into my voice "Don't you understand baby? I'm risking my life to see you right now. I love you so much I'd rather die than be without you. Please Please I need you back and I need you to help me" I internally smiled as I watched love and adoration replace the fear and confusion that was clear on her face before.

"What do you need my help with?" She asked grabbing hold of my hands and leaning closer.

"I need someone on the inside, someone who they trust, someone like you Vic. I need your help to bring them inconsiderate, arrogant, pompous idiots down" I almost shouted letting all my feelings about them spill out for the first time in months

"Who are you talking about babe?" she asked curious now

"The Cullens, I want each and every one of them to pay for what they did. It's the only way" I replied calmly waiting for her reaction.

"Why do you hate the Cullens so much? I mean you were the one who hurt them. Hurt your own daughter and your grand-daughter. Why do _you_ want revenge on _them_?" she asked me

"Victoria I was never part of that family, they all hated me. My company was endured not enjoyed. They were waiting for a reason to get rid of me when all I ever wanted what was best for my only daughter. I'm ashamed to speak ill of the dead but Bella only ever was after Rose's money. I knew that but I know Rose would have just been grateful to get Bella back. She was so blinded by love for Bella that she couldn't see clearly. I want revenge on the Cullens because of the way they treated us. They hated us and treated us like scum. We were loving and kind and they threw that back in our faces so now I want revenge for both of us. Can you understand that?" I smiled inwardly. My speech had her well and truly hooked.

"How will you get your revenge?" she asked me eagerly

"We will take their restaurant" I smiled happily "and their home. We will leave them homeless, penniless and humiliated"

"Why is the restaurant such a big deal?" she asked

"They have ran that restaurant for over 20 years. They have built it up from nothing. They love it. It's a way to keep in contact with the community. That restaurant is Carlisle's and Esme's life. They would be devastated if they lost it" I explained. "I need you to get close to them. Play the devastated fiancé and win them round. We need them to think you're on their side" I instructed "Can you do it?" I asked her

She nodded "I'll do it"

TWO WEEKS LATER

Esme POV –

A lot had changed in the past two weeks. Emmett had moved out and bought a small two bedroomed house a few miles away. Rosalie was now bringing up to 3 different human men home a day and sleeping with them before throwing them out. It was awful listening to her upstairs. Every moan was like a punch to the stomach but we were all scared that if we told her to not bring men home then she wouldn't come home herself. We were all worried and scared for her. Carlisle was still observing her as he wanted his diagnosis to be right. I meanwhile was working on the big re-opening of our restaurant. Despite all the drama going on at home I was enjoying myself thoroughly and we were now ready to open up almost two months after that awful night. I was distracted from my thoughts by a knocking at the door. I went and answered it and was shocked to see Victoria on our doorstep.

"Oh Victoria, come on in. What a lovely surprise" I smiled genuinely at her inviting her in

"Hi Esme, I'm sorry I'd love to stay but I'm going away for a while. I just needed to warn you that Adam's back in town" she said choking back sobs

"Oh you poor thing you must feel so bad. I'll bet he's brought back so many memories" I hugged her. She nodded

"Thank you. I just need to get away for a while to clear my head. I just couldn't leave without warning you first" she smiled gently at me. I hugged her once more and after saying our goodbyes she left and I went back to organizing the opening night which was just two days away.

TWO DAYS LATER

Esme's POV -

Finally the day had come! I was so excited to re-open the restaurant and get back to work. Emmett had agreed to come to the open night as Rosalie had said it was too boring for her. Most of Forks was here and it was turning into a great night until Adam showed up.

Emmett's POV -

I was walking around admiring Esme's handiwork when I saw him and stopped dead in my tracks. Adam was standing their as bold as brass staring me out. He was challenging me with his eyes. I walked over to him.

"I thought I made it pretty clear what would happen if I ever saw your ugly face again" I said menacingly

"Relax Emmett, I'm not here to cause trouble. Have a puff pastry they're very good" he offered smiling coldly. I hit the pastry out of his hand

"You are going to leave….Now" I said to him. He laughed

"Oh I don't think so Emmett. You see you never had the bottle to kill me last time so why would you do it now?" he shrugged

"I'm staying and there is not a thing you can do about it" he smiled before walking out of the restaurant grinning cockily.

_AN – OK so I have just stayed up till 2.30am to give you a long, action packed chapter so please please please just give me one tiny little review. If I get 15 reviews I'll update tomorrow! _


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thank you to anybody who reviewed, I've just put the trailer for On the Edge on YouTube so please go and check it out (the link is on my profile) This is just a very small filler chapter. The next chapter will be long and action packed and should be put up tomorrow or even maybe later today if I pull my finger out. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :( _

Chapter 4 – Emmett's POV

Tick-Tock Tick-Tock. It was 4am and I was pacing the floor of my new house. I wasn't expecting Adam to return, I thought I had scared him off. If Rosalie found out that Adam was still alive I didn't know what she would do. She was already dangling over the edge by her fingertips, one small tip and she'd be right over. He tried to ignore the ache inside him when he thought of her. He hoped that her being ill was the reason behind all this. He just couldn't believe that she would be so heartless and cruel. Not his Rose.

Rosalie POV –

I don't know why I was doing this. Maybe I was just being masochistic, maybe I just wanted to remember Bella. I don't know what brought me to Casa De Cullen today but I was here. I had not been back since the night Bella died. I opened the door, walked in and froze. Memories hit me again and again relentlessly, Bella singing to that baby boy, Bella cleaning the floor, Bella drunk. I walked forwards and for the second time stopped dead in my tracks. No No No

"Hello Rosalie" My father who was stood at the bar turned around. I just stood in shock trying my hardest to digest what on earth I was seeing. My dad was supposed to be dead! This was like a bad dream and if I could sleep that was what I would have thought it was. Sadly it wasn't, it was the cold, painful truth.

"What on earth are you doing here?" I said finally making my voice work

"I've come to see my daughter of course" He smiled coldly

"Well your _daughter_ doesn't want to see you!" I hissed back "Carlisle is my father. You are NOTHING!"

"Rosalie Hale" He stepped forward and instead of stepping back I stepped forward so that I was toe to toe with him

"Cullen" I corrected "I have never heard of the name Hale. I have a mother called Esme and a father called Carlisle. My name is Rosalie Cullen" He was fuming. He looked ready to kill me. He stepped forward again.

"Rosalie I know you don't really mean that. It is the guilt of betraying me, your mother and your daughter" He said icily, I scoffed

"My mother was only happy when I was perfect. I had just given birth and Bella was not an hour old when she disowned us. If it wasn't for her I would still be human and Bella would still be alive. You are the second reason Bella is dead, you are an evil, controlling bastard who only cares about himself and you have no right to even mention Bella's name. She was ten times the person you are and I didn't betray her!" I stood trying hard to choke back my sobs before turning around and fleeing the restaurant. I needed to get out of here. The walls were caving around me and I was feeling claustrophobic. I would never ever be rid of Adam. He would always be there to make my life a misery.

Carlisle POV –

Esme and I were stood in the lounge discussing Rosalie. She was going too far and she needed to be stopped. If she were human it would be simple, I would have her committed but Rosalie was a vampire therefore she could not have blood tests or be restrained by humans. If she was going to be taken to hospital then I would have to pull a lot of strings and she would need to be monitored 24/7 by one of us.

"I'm still not totally sure that Rosalie is mentally ill Carlisle" Esme said "I mean she was devastated when she thought Bella died the first time and it's obviously going to hit her hard this second time with her father returning and everything"

"Esme" I said putting my heads between my hands "I have been monitoring her for the past months. I am totally 100% sure that she is not just grieving, this is not normal behaviour"

"But…" Esme began but I cut her off

"Esme I'm the doctor goddammit and I wouldn't say it if I wasn't sure!" I shouted at her and immediately regretted it. I pulled her in for a hug "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Esme I love you. It's been really hard for everyone these past few months I know" I apologized

"It's okay Carlisle" She said smiling up at me "So what are you going to do?" she asked me

"I don't know" I admitted honestly "Maybe admit her and treat her at home"

"What so you would lock her up?" she asked me shocked. I opened my mouth to reply but we were both distracted by the door bursting open and a panicked looking Alice running in

"You have to come quick, You're not going to believe what she's done now!" Alice said looking at us

_AN: I want to know your opinion. If you could choose which Cullen could get their revenge on Adam who would it be Edward, Emmett or Rosalie? I'm thinking of doing a vote and then whatever character gets the most votes get's to have there revenge __J what do you think? _


	5. AN: Thank You!

Hi Everyone

I just want to give a massive massive big thanks to LittleLea05 and Spirit of the Phoenix who have reviewed all (or most) of the chapters and the chapters of A Rose by another Name. They are absolutely amazing, extremely talented writers and to think they're reviewing my crappy stories is awesome! So check out their stories especially Reservations by LittleLea05 (I promise you, It's fab!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PS. The next chapter will be up in a few hours!


	6. Chapter 5

_AN: Ok Ok I'm going to consider resurrecting Bella but if I do then I've not a clue how to do it so if you've got any ideas then I'd love to hear them. But even if I don't resurrect Bella then I will still give Rose her happy ending and I don't want to give anything away but she will be a mother again even without Bella! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :( _

Chapter 5 – Alice POV

The thunder rumbled above us as we walked the streets of Seattle with our hands full of bags. Jasper and I were taking Emmett shopping for some items for his new home. He didn't need them but it was good for keeping up appearances and I loved any chance to go shopping. We were also trying to cheer Emmett up; he had not smiled in such a long time. I hated what Rosalie had done to him. I suddenly stopped in the middle of the streets as I felt the familiar tug pulling me into a vision.

It was daytime in Forks, Rosalie was walking down a street which I recognised as the one Bella used to live on. She looked distressed and upset but she also had a blank look on her face that had sadly become all too familiar. I watched as she stopped at a house and looked in the garden, toys scattered all over the grass. A little blond haired boy toddled around the garden; he fell over and began crying.

"Just one minute Sean" a woman shouted out of the open window to the baby. Rosalie slowly opened the gate and walked over the grass. She picked him up and hugged him cooing softly, he stopped crying happy again. Rosalie stood there in silence for a few moments before looking around. Once she made sure that nobody was looking she began running back down the path, out of the garden and down the street. As I began to get pulled out of the vision I got a glance of a newspaper lying on the path. The date was today! I was pulled out of my vision and stood in shock for a few moments; Emmett and Jasper were watching me with concern etched on their faces.

"Are you ok Alice?" Jasper asked me. I nodded

"Yeah I am but Rosalie isn't" I said shakily

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked me stepping forward sounding worried

"Rosalie has kidnapped a baby" I said

"WHAT?!" Emmet shouted

"Just one minute, I need to find out where she is" I told them and they fell silent. I tried to calm down. "Nothing is certain" I told myself. I calmed down a bit and pushed myself into the vision. I saw Casa De Cullen; the calendar on the wall said today's date. Rosalie was sat down on the floor inside the restaurant while Sean toddled around. I grimaced while watching it. There was a knife on the floor not far from Sean and he could hurt himself any minute. "Help him!" I screamed to Rosalie "Move the knife" I knew that she couldn't hear me, It was like trying to talk underwater, Utterly pointless. I watched as Rosalie stood up and walked into the kitchen, A curious Sean followed after her, She walked slowly over to the cooker and turned it on, then off, then on, then off again. I felt sick, she could kill that baby at any time and I knew that in her state of mind anything was possible. I pulled myself out of my vision and for a second time saw Emmett and Jasper looking concerned at me.

"Right, Rosalie has taken the baby to the restaurant" I announced

"What do we do?" Jasper asked

"You and Emmett go down there and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid" I ordered

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well in her state of mind we can't assume anything, make sure she doesn't hurt the baby and I'll go get Carlisle and Esme" I told them and they both began running down the street towards Casa De Cullen. I picked up the bags and ran the opposite way towards home. I arrived home and burst through the door dropping the bags at my feet. Carlisle and Esme were stood together looking stressed; they looked like they had been arguing. I sighed

"You have to come quick; you're not going to believe what she's done now!" I said

"What's she done?" Carlisle sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. For the first time in his life Carlisle actually looked his age.

"She's kidnapped a baby and took him to Casa De Cullen" I told them

"She what?" Carlisle said disbelievingly

"She wouldn't do that" Esme protested feebly

"She would, she has and that baby is in serious danger if we don't get there soon" I said urgently

"Right come on lets go!" Carlisle said taking charge and running out of the door. Esme and I followed him and as we ran vampire speed through the forests it wasn't long before we arrived at the restaurant. I walked through the trees, stepped onto the car park and was horrified at what I saw. The place was packed! Ambulances, Police and fire engines were there along with a few news vans and what looked like half of forks! I groaned again and we walked over to Emmett and Jasper.

"What's this?" I asked Jasper

"Did you think that Sean's mother wouldn't call the cops once she realised her son was missing?" Jasper asked me

"Of course not but I thought nobody had seen Rosalie!" I said desperately

"Well obviously someone did" he shrugged "She's not letting anyone in and says if anyone goes any further then she'll blow the place up" He informed us. I put my head in my hands. I didn't know how we were going to move on from this, holding a baby hostage was not exactly going unnoticed and we were in trouble if the police would want to arrest Rosalie

"We need someone to talk to Rose" Carlisle announced "Somebody needs to persuade her to give the baby up and come outside" We all turned to Emmett

"No, she didn't listen to me before this mess, what makes you think she'll listen to me now?" Emmett said shaking his head

"I'll do it" I said. "I'll go round the back she won't see me"

"Wait a minute, what if she's listening to us now?" Esme asked "She might not let Alice in"

"There are at least 100 people here and most of them are talking. I don't think she'll be able to find our voices. I doubt she even knows we're here" Carlisle explained patiently

"I'd better go, Wish me luck" I told them and I walked away as I heard a chorus of "Good Luck's"

I walked around the back of the restaurant and burst through the doors at vampire speed. Rosalie looked up shocked and I walked over to her

"Rose, it's only me, there's no-one else here" I told her "Please let's talk"

"Ok" she said and she sat down. "Oh god Alice I don't know what happened. It's like when you're drunk and you do stupid, crazy things" she groaned

"Only this one might actually get us all killed" I muttered. She heard and looked up

"I'm sorry" she began to dry sob and I knelt down and pulled her into a hug

"Shhhhhh" I soothed "It'll be ok, we'll find a way out of this, we always do" I comforted her for the next ten minutes I let her cry it all out.

"You need to give him up" I told her and she began shaking her head frantically

"He's mine" she said stubbornly

"Rose you know that's not true, He has a mother and a father who are worried, they love him" I said trying to get her to see sense

"But I love him" she insisted

"Rosalie no, you love Bella. You're putting your love for Bella onto him and it's not fair. He has a family and their outside right now worried about him"

"He needs me" she said feebly, her arguments growing weaker

"Rosalie" I said trying to swallow my guilt. I was going to have to be cruel to be kind "Do you remember when Bella died? Do you remember the pain you felt? The longing?" I said watching her cringe in the painful memory "Rosalie that is what it would be like for Sean's parents. Bella was your baby and he is theirs, Honey I know it's hard and I know you don't want to do this but you have to give these people their baby back and give yourself up" I told her grabbing hold of her hand I whispered "do the right thing" in her ear.

I watched as she wrestled with herself and her conscience. I watched as she made her decision, I watched as she walked over to the baby boy and picked him up, I watched as she kissed him lightly on the cheek before walking towards the door. I walked besides her as we stepped outside and bedlam occurred. Sean's parents raced forward snatching him from Rosalie, Cheers rose from the crowd that was watching from behind the police line. I wondered why the police weren't arresting Rosalie but then I saw Carlisle walk up to us, his face was grim and emotionless but his eyes were a whole different story. Pain filled them as he grabbed a tight hold of Rose. She began trying to pull away but he wouldn't let go, he led her across the car park towards an ambulance and she began screaming, pulling and shrieking. Jasper, Emmett and Esme walked over to me. Jasper was comforting Esme who looked like she'd be on the floor sobbing if she was human. Emmett's face was emotionless but like Carlisle his eyes showed me the pain he was feeling.

"EMMETT! EMMETT PLEASE HELP ME!! HELP ME EMMETT PLEASE!! EMMETT!!" she was screaming like a banshee and was desperately pleading with Emmett who was looking away. We all watched as Carlisle bundled her into the ambulance and as soon as the doors shut Emmett broke down. He fell onto his knees on the floor and let out the most heartbreaking cry. I knelt down on the floor and held him and there we sat for the next few hours. Me rocking him and soothing him like a baby while just lay there in silence. I hoped for Emmett's sake that Rosalie would get better and soon as I didn't know how much more our fractured family could take. Now that my vision had come true and Rosalie was going to get help, things couldn't get worse….could they?

AN – So basically this is the big chapter where everything changes and from now on Rosalie is going to be getting better, I promise. The next chapter Adam's going to be back and it's going to be more about him trying to take down the Cullens from now on! Please Please review I really want to know what you think!


	7. Chapter 6

_AN – Thanks for the reviews for last chapter, Even though I'm getting less reviews for this story than A Rose By Another Name, I still want to complete this story. Anyway I'm surprised nobody reviewed saying to me how they thought Bella might be resurrected as everyone has been asking me to do it since I killed her. _

_Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight :( _

Chapter 6 – Esme POV – 3 Months Later

I smiled happily as I walked down the path towards Edward's car. Things had changed immensely these past three months for the better. Rosalie was being released today after a long and difficult battle in the hospital. Carlisle had to pull a lot of strings and use his charm and good looks to make sure nobody but one of us was able to see Rosalie who had to be constantly monitored by one of us all the time. Carlisle single handily had treated Rosalie. He was barely home during the past few months, At first it had seemed she wasn't getting any better but slowly she had eventually began to get better and now she was even staying in the hospital voluntarily. She was determined to get better and no longer needed one of us to watch over her. If only Edward would return then our family would be complete and everything would be perfect.

Alice and Jasper were going to the hospital from school and Carlisle was already at the hospital. Emmett was not coming to see Rosalie; I think he was scared of rejection as Rosalie was better and in the right state of mind now. If she rejected him now then he would be sure she really didn't love him. I grew more and more excited as I drove towards the hospital. I pulled up outside the hospital and saw the rest of my family stood next to Carlisle's Mercedes and Alice's Porsche in the car park. I drove into the car park and pulled up besides them. I got out and grinned excitedly.

"Everything's going to go ok" Alice reassured me answering my unasked question "She's going to come out today and she will get into the Volvo with you" she told me "She'll then arrive home and go up to her bedroom. That's all I know so far" Alice said as if she had been reciting a speech. I smiled reassured

"I'll go and get her" Carlisle said "We're not to overwhelm her by asking her lots of questions and all speaking at the same time" Carlisle said firmly. We all nodded obediently and he walked off while we spent the next ten minutes in nervous silence. The doors to the hospital opened and we all turned around. Rosalie was walking across the car park; she wasn't wearing any make-up and was dressed casually in a grey Mickey Mouse t-shirt and black jogging bottoms. She walked over to us and smiled nervously, she hugged Alice then Jasper and then she turned to me. She suddenly looked sad and I stepped forward and enveloped her in a big hug

"I'm sorry mom" she whispered. I smiled touched, this was the first time she had called me mom.

"It's ok" I whispered in her ear "Everything's going to be ok" she pulled away and I stroked her cheek. "Let's go home" I told her and she nodded. Alice and Jasper got into her car while I got into Edwards and Carlisle got into his. Rosalie followed me and got into the front; I pulled out of the car park and began driving. An uncomfortable silence fell over us

"I'm glad you're okay" I said sincerely to her.

"Me too" she said she suddenly looked sad again

"You are ok aren't you?" I asked her and she nodded

"Yes I am but…where's Emmett?" she asked looking down playing with her fingernails

"He's busy today but he sends his love" I lied

"I bet he hates me" she said miserably

"No, No of course not" I said trying to reassure her "He understood you were ill"

"Do you think he'll talk to me?" she asked me nervously "I really really need to apologise"

"I'm sure he will talk to you later on when he's not so busy" I said falsely cheery "Like I said before, he understands" We pulled up outside our home and Rosalie opened the door and ran into the house at vampire speed. I heard her run up the stairs and her bedroom door close. I sighed; it was going to take a little longer for her to be completely better.

"I'll go and see her" Alice walked past me with Jasper following her. Carlisle pulled up and got out of his car. He walked over to me and hugged me

"She has made enormous progress these past few months but bipolar is a lifelong illness. It's going to take time for us all to adjust but I'll bet that by Christmas we will have adjusted and Rosalie will be better" Carlisle assured me kissing my head.

"I hope so" I said worried

Alice POV -

"Rosalie" I said knocking on the door to her bedroom "Rosalie can I come in?" I asked her through the door.

"Yes" I heard her say "Come on in" I opened the door. Rosalie was lying on her bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and she laughed bitterly

"That's the million dollar question isn't it?" she said. I walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. "Yes I'm fine" she said "or at least I'm better"

"So what's the problem then?" I asked her

"Everything, Nothing" She shrugged. "Emmett hates me and I don't blame him. The whole of forks thinks I'm a baby kidnapper which I am and no matter how much therapy or treatment I have, I still want my daughter back and I can't help it. My heart feels so heavy" she poured out "No matter what I do it's always there and now I'm back at home and I have no idea what to do next and how to move on" She said

"Oh Rosalie" I sighed "Well for one Emmett doesn't hate you, he loves you! He's just so scared of you rejecting him again he's trying to shield himself from the heartache" she scoffed

"Alice, I'm crazy not stupid, Be honest, Emmett hates me" She said

"He stayed at the hospital for a month after you were admitted. He wouldn't leave you. Carlisle was worried about his self control so he gave him blood bags to feed from. He only left as he was causing suspicions. Even after that he returned every single day until yesterday when we were told you would be able to come home" I said smugly, Emmett would be angry I told Rosalie this but she needed to know the truth. I wanted my family back together and I was tired of being the one of holding it together by the seams. I turned to Rose who looked shocked

"Ok so even if you are telling the truth then I still have the other problems" Rosalie pointed out

"We have had close to a hundred casseroles in the time you were in hospital" I said "Yes sure there are a few people who are acting nasty but most of the people are sympathetic they know you weren't well" I continued "I know it's hard to cope without Bella but you can't rush these things. It's only been five months! You are making incredible progress and the fact that you are opening up and telling people about your feelings shows you are getting better. Sweetie it will get better I promise" I reassured her

"Thanks Ali, I knew I could count on you to make me feel better" she smiled up at me

"I'll just be downstairs if you need anything" I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room closing the door behind me. I suddenly heard a knock on the door and I felt sick as I heard the voices of two policemen at the door. I heard Carlisle answer the door and invite them in. I walked down the stairs at human speed and saw Esme and Carlisle stood facing the two policemen.

"How's Chief Swan?" Esme asked them

"He's coping but he's not returned to work yet, He's actually dating a woman called Sue Clearwater and I think she's helping him get through it. He should be back at work soon" one of the men said.

"I'm afraid that we're not here on a social visit and certainly not here to talk about our boss" the other policeman said firing a nasty look at him. "Where is Rosalie Hale?"

"I'm here" Rosalie said walking down the stairs. We all watched helplessly as the policeman walked over to her and put her in handcuffs. I sent her a look warning her not to fight.

"Rosalie Hale, You're under arrest for the kidnap of Sean Denton. You don't have to say anything …" I zoned out as the policeman continued with his caution. This was another thing that I had not seen. They had obviously been planning to do this for a while and I had not seen anything! I felt so bad; she was not even prepared for it! It was my entire fault. I was brought back into the present

"You can't do this, Rosalie was not in her right mind when she did this, The law clearly states that a person who does not know what they are doing mentally when they commit a crime is not able to be charged for that crime. Rosalie was sectioned and in the past three months she has recovered from bipolar successfully and is now on medication for this illness. You can't do this" Carlisle said calmly but dangerously.

"Dr Cullen you refused to let any tests be taken on Rosalie. You wouldn't let any other nurses or doctors watch her or help her so there is no definitive proof on her records or otherwise that Rosalie suffered or suffers from Bipolar Disorder and until then we are allowed to charge her with the kidnapping" the policeman said so all that we could do was watch as Rosalie was taken away, put into the back of the car and driven off. We stood in shocked silence and I was the first person to break it

"Right, come on we're going to go down to the police station. This is all just a mistake" I walked over to my Porsche and Jasper was the first to follow me. We got into the front and Esme and Carlisle got into the back. I drove as first as I could and soon we arrived at the station. I raced inside but the receptionist told us to wait. After two hours the same cop who had arrested Rosalie came out

"Right, Rosalie Hale has been charged for kidnap, she has a hearing in Seattle in just over a month on the 3rd December 2009. Bail has been granted at $1,000,000" The policeman read out from a piece of paper. I stood up

"One million dollars? Are you serious?" I said and he shrugged

"Don't shoot the messenger" he turned around and walked back into the back room. I sighed

"What are we going to do?" I asked

"We could put the restaurant and the house up as collateral" Carlisle said "Together they're worth about one million"

"Well we'll have too" Esme shrugged

4 DAYS LATER – Rose POV

I walked down the streets of Forks. I had been released from prison the other day and Carlisle had promised that I wouldn't be going back but if was honest I didn't believe him. He was not a miracle worker, I stopped and looked across the road as I saw the familiar curly red hair.

"Victoria!" I waved across the road she saw me, smiled and waved back. She ran across the road

"Rosalie, Hi!" She said kissing me on each cheek.

"Hi, I've not seen you in ages!" I said "How have you been?" I asked her

"Well, I've been coping" she said "Listen, do you want to go and pretend to drink a coffee while we catch up?" she asked me. I smiled and nodded. We went to the local coffee shop, ordered our coffees and sat down

"So how have you been? I heard about your stunt with that baby" she said

"Well I've not had the best year. My daughter died, I split with my husband and got sectioned" I said "Sorry I'm feeling sorry about myself, ignore me" I immediately apologised

"It's ok, I didn't know you and Emmett had split up" She said sympathetically

"Yeah, I wasn't well. I couldn't have been to kidnap a baby could I?" I smiled bitterly "Although that's not what the police think"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I'm being charged for the kidnap, because I am a vampire I couldn't have the tests taken on me to confirm the illness so I'm fully liable for the kidnap" I said and she gasped

"What are you going to do?" she asked me

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused

"Well don't take this the wrong way but you can't exactly go to prison" She said "I thought you might want to get out of the country"

"Victoria, my family have paid a lot of money to keep me out of prison until my court date. I can't leave them in the lurch" I said

"Well if you ever need financial help, I'll always be here you know that" she said kindly

"Besides I need money and a passport and…." I continued

"Let me help" She insisted cutting me off "I can get you $5,000, a one-way plane ticket, plus a passport by tonight. You can be gone tomorrow and I'll make sure your family don't lose their home or restaurant" Victoria smiled at me but I was still unsure

"But…" I started

"And like you said you've split with Emmett so maybe you need a bit of time away from Forks. The rest of the family could join you in a few months after the dust has settled" Victoria said "Everybody wins!" and the more I thought about it, the more I knew she was right, I couldn't look this particular gift horse in the mouth. I nodded slowly

"I'll do it, Victoria thank you so much" I said gratefully

"My pleasure" she smiled back at me "Come to this address tonight and I'll give you everything you need" she said writing an address on a napkin "It would be wise not to tell the rest of your family though as they may think the idea is stupid" I nodded again; they would think it was stupid and they'd want me to stay and face the music but now that I had seen a way out there was no way I was staying.

The Next Day

My bags were packed and I had a ticket to Alaska. I was going to stay with the Denali's for a couple of months and then after Christmas I was going to and try to find Edward. I didn't care what he said he needed our help and it would ease Esme's mind if she knew I was with Edward. I had left a letter to Carlisle telling him my plan. I didn't want to tell anybody to there face and see the disappointment.

Emmett's POV –

I needed to see Rosalie, Even if she was going to shoot me down and break my heart…again. I needed to know. I walked nervously up to my old home and knocked on the door. Alice answered. She had a worried look on her face.

"Oh Emmett I'm glad you're here" she said pulling me inside "Rosalie's skipped bail, gone to Alaska. She's at the airport right now and you're the only chance to get her back"

"Me?" I scoffed

"Yes, I'm being serious. I've seen different situations and none of us can stop her from going but there is a small chance that you can stop her"

"Alice, what's so bad about her skipping town anyway?" I asked her

"Esme and Carlisle will lose the house and the restaurant" She said looking worried

"Oh" I said

"Yes, you know how much they love that restaurant" Alice said "Please Em, you're our only hope"

"Fine" I conceded

"Thank you Emmett!" she squealed "Ok, she's at terminal 2 if you run now, you'll just make it" Alice instructed. I sighed and began to run out of the door, I didn't know what I would do if she shot me down. I raced as fast as I could through the forests and eventually I came to the airport, I raced through the doors, I raced through the crowds and followed the directions towards terminal 2. I had to buy a ticket to get through to the terminal. I ran human speed as fast as I could through the airport growling with frustration. What was the point of being a vampire if you can't use the powers it gave you? I stopped in my tracks when I saw her turn a corner her back to me.

"ROSE!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs almost deafening a poor human couple beside me. I waited with baited breath for a few minutes and sighed with relief as I saw her turn back round the corner and see me shock written all over her face. We walked casually towards each other each step dragged out and painful. It seemed miles later I finally got to her.

"Emmett what are you doing here?" She asked me. I sighed and ignored her question.

"Rose why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" I asked her.

"I didn't think it mattered and I didn't want to cause any trouble. I'm sorry" She said looking up at me with those beautiful golden eyes "Emmett look erm I never really got the chance to say this before but I am really truly genuinely sorry about everything. I never meant to hurt you" I curtly nodded trying not to think about what she did

"It's in the past and besides you weren't in the right state of mind. It's forgotten. I …also owe you an apology too" I admitted holding my hands up "I treated you so cruelly that night you weren't … well you know and I'm sorry" Rosalie laughed and I smiled involuntary on hearing it. It had been so long since any member of our family had laughed and this was a genuine from the gut laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked her

"Just us two being apologetic and formal with each other, us acting so old and grown up for once" and she then dissolved into giggles and I had to join her. We both stopped after a couple of minutes and then I heard Rosalie's flight over the being called for boarding over the tannoy. "Well I have to go" Rosalie said picking up her bag and smiling at me "I'm glad we cleared the air Em. I'd hate for us to part on bad-"

"Don't go" I interrupted her. Her mouth dropped

"After everything? You'd still have me?" She said barely a whisper. Her face froze in shock. I nodded "Emmett … I have no choice. I have to go. You know that" I nodded mutely again. She walked up to me and kissed me cheek and whispered in my ear

"You deserve better than me Emmett Cullen" I then stood in shock as I watched her walk away. From me, from us, from everything we ever had, No I wouldn't let that happen. I somehow composed myself and regained my voice

"Rose" I said at normal voice volume. She was walking away not acknowledging me but I knew she could hear me "Rose!" I said louder. She still was ignoring me. I looked around desperately and saw a desk with a woman at it typing at a computer. I raced up to it and without warning leaned over and grabbed the tannoy.

"Hey!" she shouted annoyed. I ignored her

"ROSALIE HALE I LOVE YOU, MARRY ME!!" I shouted down the tannoy. The whole room went silent. She turned around and walked back up to me

"Aren't we already married?" she asked

"Fine" I conceded "I want a divorce" I wanted to marry her again and make a fresh start.

"Emmett, you deserve better than me! I'm ill and don't treat you like you deserve. It's not fair on you!"

"I don't care, Please Rose we could get married again and make a fresh start. All mistakes forgiven and forgotten, I love you" I stroked her cheek and she leaned her head into it. She then grabbed my hand and kissed it gently

"Emmett you have no idea how hard this is, There is nothing I'd like better than to kiss you and then come home together and just lock the door and never leave and never let you go" she said

"Then lets do that" I said eagerly

"But real life would get in the way and I'd only end up hurting you again" she said

"No" I said

"Yes, I'm poison, goodbye Emmett" She said and before I knew it she was heading towards the plane and I knew nothing I could do would stop her.

_AN – So Rosalie has now gone and Adam and Victoria are perfectly set to take the restaurant and their home. Next chapter will be action packed and the chapter after that a big revelation will put Carlisle as a suspect for the revenge on Adam. This is the longest chapter by far I have ever written so please please review. _


	8. Chapter 7

_AN – I'm updating this story cos of the big live episode of Eastenders that was shown earlier tonight!!! Omg! Omg! What did you think of it? I personally thought it was epic! I loved Jack messing up his lines and Bradley dying was so heartbreaking! Sorry I'm a tad giddy lol anyway down to business- Thank you to the few people who reviewed :) I really appreciate it and next chapter you will all get what you wanted…the revenge on Adam._

_Disclaimer – I don't own twilight :( _

Chapter 7 – Carlisle POV

I was sitting in the lounge pretending to read one of my medical journals. It was early afternoon; Esme and Alice were sat in what we called the Dining Room. They were discussing how to get Rosalie to come back. She had gone yesterday and we were in trouble if she didn't return as we had put both our home and our business up as collateral. She was supposed to be going to the station later on today and if she didn't turn up then they'd come looking for her, realise she wasn't here and we'd have to give up our home and our business. I was worried for Esme more than anything. She had dreamed about owning her own restaurant for years. Since she was a teenager, before she married her abusive husband and lost her baby. After she was changed she confided in me about her dream and I had been determined to make it come true. I financed it and she ran it, we were a perfect team. We named is EsCarlMe which was a combination of our names. Then after Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie came along we renamed it Casa De Cullen. Esme put her life and soul into that restaurant and it was the only thing that had kept her going when Edward left, Emmett was heartbroken and Rosalie was sectioned. I did all I could but the restaurant was somewhere were she could work hard and forget about her personal troubles.

I was distracted by my thoughts by a knock at the door, I put my book down and watched as Alice and Esme walked to the door and answered it.

"Oh, hi Victoria" Esme smiled as she answered the door. "Come on in!" Victoria stepped through the door

"Hello, I just thought I'd drop by as I heard about Rosalie and wondered if there was anything I could do to help?" she asked

"Well not unless you have a million dollars!" Esme laughed bitterly and then frowned "I'm sorry Victoria for snapping it's just been stressful, come into the lounge" Esme said leading her into the room where I was sitting. I stood up and walked over to her

"Hi Victoria, Thank you for coming here. It's very kind of you" I said hugging her gently. She was very kind

"Well I can't believe Rosalie would put you in this kind of situation" She said frowning "It is very selfish"

"Well, she was scared!" Alice piped up frowning "Anyway, It's all done now and now's not the time to bring up the past and insult my sister!" Alice growled

"Ok, I'm sorry" Victoria apologised sadly "What did you put up as collateral?"

"The restaurant and this house" I admitted

"Oh no!" She sympathised "It's such a mess"

"Yeah" I admitted

"Well" She hesitated "I might be able to help but I need a little time to talk to a few people"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, I know a few people who have that kind of money. They are not loan sharks and the interest will be payable" She said

"Errr…." I stuttered. This seemed too good to be true. We needed to think about it but Esme cut me off

"Oh Victoria! Thank you so much!" Esme squealed throwing her arms around her "Would you really be able to do that?"

"Well, I'm not promising but give me a couple of hours and I'll know more" She said. I didn't stop her as she turned and ran out of the house. I didn't have the heart to crush Esme's dream. For the next few hours I watched as Esme paced nervously around the house. I however wasn't as optimistic, why would Victoria offer us a loan? Why did she care about our house? It didn't seem right and my instincts were almost always right.

Eventually after a very long 3 hours Victoria returned.

"So?" Esme asked as soon as Victoria stepped through the door "Alice has checked the stock market and we can make $500,000 next week but if we don't get this loan then we'll lose the house and the restaurant. Please give me good news" Esme babbled

"Calm down" Victoria smiled "You can have the $1,000,000 in your account at the end of the day but there's a catch" Victoria began and paused dramatically. "You will have to sign the restaurant and the house over to me"

"Why?" Alice immediately said "You know we'll pay back the loan, You'll get your money back with interest by the end of the month.

"I know that but my investor doesn't. He needs collateral" She explained

"Who is the investor?" I asked her

"He's a …old friend. His requirements are simple. He will give you your property back once you have paid $1,000,000 plus $500,000 interest in total. There is no time limit on repayments. You just pay what you can when you can and when it's all paid then you get your property back. You can carry on living in your home and running the restaurant"

"Fine" Esme nodded

"Right, Well I have the documents here" Victoria said pulling the documents out of bag "Now all you need to do is sign on the dotted line and it'll be done and dusted"

"Easy as that?" I asked her

"Easy at that" she nodded "I got my lawyer to draw the papers up which is why I was so long" I took the papers off her and read them. Basically they said that she now owned the restaurant. Esme then snatched the papers of me and signed them with only a small glance. She passed them to me and I hesitated but after looking at Esme's face I couldn't disappoint her so I reluctantly picked up the pen and tying to push down the bad feeling in my stomach I signed my name on the papers.

Rosalie POV –

It had been two days since I gone and I had realised I made a big mistake. I missed the family like mad, not to mention I had left them in a whole heap of financial trouble. I was on a plane back to forks. I didn't know what I was going to do about the police charges but I could talk about that with Carlisle and Alice. Maybe they could come with me. I didn't know what I was going to do but what I did know was that I needed us all to be a normal family again. I wasn't going to tell them that I was returning as I was scared they would be mad with me.

My nerves grew as the plane landed and I almost chickened out as I walked out of the airport and hailed a cab. All the way home I just kept repeating in my head "They're gonna kill me" I arrived at the house and got out, I walked slowly even for a human towards the front door and knocked on three times. Each knock seemed amplified "BANG BANG BANG!!" The door slowly opened and Alice stood there in shocked silence for a few minutes,

"I'm sorry" I said to Alice and her face suddenly went cold. She slapped me right across my face

"You're sorry? Sorry?!?" she snarled "Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it! We are homeless and it's your entire fault! Esme has lost her restaurant and we are all living in a two bed house for the next 2 weeks until we get some money!" I stayed in silence and let her rant her anger out

"I thought Victoria was going to help you out financially, I'm sor…" I tried apologising again but Alice cut me off

"Yeah well she didn't. She sold us up the river; she never broke up with Adam at all and now he owns our property! And as for apologizing you better tell that to Esme and Carlisle, Tell that to Emmett! Rosalie you have some serious grovelling to do! You do realise that you have ruined Esme's dream that has lasted over a century?!"

"Yes, YES I KNOW!!! I am a complete and utter screw-up and I am so so so incredibly sorry that I have hurt you and Carlisle and Esme and Emmett. I am the worst person in the world. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I said to her nearly dry sobbing. Her face softened

"Of course not, and your not a bad person. You're just a person to which bad things have happened to" She said "Come on, we need to go down the restaurant and tell everyone you're here. You were lucky I was here, I'm only here to pick up the last of our things!"

"I'm sorry" I apologized yet again

"I know" She smiled putting her arm around me and leading me to her car. We drove towards the restaurant. I groaned as we pulled up in the car park though and saw what was happening. Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were in the car park watching a couple of men take the Casa De Cullen sign down. We walked over to them

"What's going on?" Alice asked

"Rosalie!" Emmett smiled "It's good to see you" I just smiled and nodded back. I turned to Esme who was watching them take the sign down. It was breaking her heart, She was leaning into Carlisle and I knew she was trying to be strong but it was so hard for her. I started crying

"Esme, I'm so so sorry! I didn't want this happen! I never thought this would happen!" I dry sobbed and Esme came over to me

"It's okay, it was unintentional sweetheart I'm just so glad your back, come on don't cry" she soothed me. I laughed through my sobs. I was the one who was causing all this and she was the one comforting me! It was crazy, She truly was an angel.

"Right this is crazy" Emmett snapped "you two have got five seconds before I MAKE you leave" He snarled at the two men. One of them was stood on a ladder. They ignored him "ONE TWO…FIVE!!!" He snarled before pushing the ladder over making the man fall. One of the men ran off with the other who had gotten up hobbling off behind him

"Emmett!" Esme gasped letting go of me "They were just doing their job! You do not throw your weight around just because you can! And you do not risk revealing who we are over something as stupid as a sign!" She scolded and he rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but smile, this was typical Esme and Emmett. What they were like before Adam had ripped this family apart. Suddenly Jasper came out of the door looking worried

"Carlisle, I think you should come and see this" he said before throwing me a shocked look and turning back into the restaurant. We all followed and were shocked at what we saw. Adam was stood behind the bar with his arm around Victoria.

"No, No Carlisle do something!" Esme begged desperately.

"I'll sort it" I assured her before stepping forward. He came out from behind the door and stood face to face with me.

"You evil piece of vermin! We kick you out of our family and this is the way you try and get back in!" I shouted

"I never wanted to be a part of that family and like it or not _you_ are _my_ daughter!"

"I will never be your daughter!" I snarled at him "You're just a sperm donor" He growled back at me then and stepped forward gripping me

"You're Mine!" He growled "Now give your dad a hug and a kiss and we'll forget everything!"

"Let go of her!" Emmett shouted stepping forwards

"Emmett, Leave it I'm dealing with it!" I said back to him. I then turned to my father

"I'll kiss your gravestone when you're dead!" I shouted to him and then I saw a fury in his eyes that had become all too familiar. He gripped me and slammed me on the floor leaving a crack in the floor. Alice gasped and Emmett went forwards to attack Adam but Jasper held him back. I stood back up and laughed "Now everyone can see what you're really like!" I shouted pointing around to all the humans who were watching us intently "You are nothing but an evil conniving pathetic bully! And we all know what happens when you don't get your own way don't we? You will NEVER be loved or respected by me. Understand that and everything will be ok and if you think you're taking Casa De Cullen from us then you've got another think coming. You will have to prise the bricks from our cold, dead hands" I shouted to him, he went for me again but this time Jasper stepped inbetween us

"Right, that's enough" he said firmly "We leave with out dignity" he said to me "It's the only thing we have left" he then turned to Adam "Ok here you go" he said handing him the keys "Well done Adam, you've got bricks and mortar! It's a shame you've had to give up the love of your daughter for it. It's pretty pathetic really. She's happy with a family who loves her and you're left with that" he laughed pointing to Victoria "Let's hope you stay in the money yeah? Or else you'll lose the only person in your life. Because I can guarantee that she'll not be around if you make a bad investment, like I said earlier though congratulations on your bricks and mortar though" Jasper took a look at Victoria laughed again and walked out with Alice following Emmett walked over to Adam

"Next time I see you, you're dead!" He shouted at him

"Emmett, come on!" Carlisle shouted. He and Esme left next followed by Emmett and me.

"Right come on everyone! First meal here is free!" Victoria announced as I walked out of the door. I smiled as I heard everyone get up and follow us out of the restaurant. One by One the people stood up and walked out ignoring Victoria's calls. I was so touched. We had the support of the whole of Forks and most importantly we had each other. We were going to be fine.

_AN – Next chapter will be full of twists, turns and a surprise return! Adam's final chapter is the next one! Believe me when I say the Cullen's are now at their lowest and this is the point that things are going to get better for them. Plz Plz review. If you review I will resurrect Bella in the next few chapters! So tell me in your review whether you want me to resurrect her or not _


	9. Chapter 8

_AN: So someone mentioned in a review that I was being depressing and after thinking about it I realised they were right! Haha however I am copying Eastenders storylines :) so they are partly to blame anyway I promise after this chapter then things will get better for the Cullen's. I cannot say anything more than that without giving away what's going to happen in the story but just trust me. Just so you know this whole chapter is set in one big day. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight _

Chapter 8 – Adam's POV

I smiled happily as I walked around my new home. I had finally got my revenge and a little extra bonus was that we had made Rosalie so ill that she was now looking at going to prison for kidnapping that baby. Now the only problem I had was getting rid of Victoria. I wanted it to be as cruel as possible and as it was her birthday this was a perfect opportunity.

Victoria POV –

I walked through the doors with my hands full of bags. I had treated myself to a shopping spree courtesy of Adam of course.

"Hi Babe" I smiled to Adam who was sat on the couch. He smiled back and I dropped my bags. I sauntered over to him and sat down on the couch "It's so weird being in this place. I still think of it as theirs" I admitted

"Well it's not, it's ours. We have made the Cullen's homeless and all our dreams have come true. Baby it's just me and you now" He smiled kissing me on my nose. I smiled back and deepened the kiss pushing him back on the sofa…

Esme POV –

I sighed as I dodged the large number of boxes scattered around our cramped lounge. If we were human we wouldn't be able to live here. It was a small two bedroomed house and much too small for 6 vampires. We were lucky Emmett had decided to move out all those months ago or else we'd have nowhere to live for the next week.

"Hi Honey" Carlisle came through the door. I smiled back

"Hello how was work?" I asked greeting him with a kiss

"The usual, blood, guts and gore." he grinned

"Yum" I laughed

"There's something I need to talk to you about" He said his demeanour immediately changing to serious.

"What is it?" I asked him concerned

"Sit down" He told me. I sat down "I think we should call a truce with Adam…" he began but I cut him off

"Are…You…Crazy?" I said speechless "Have you lost your mind? This man is pure evil! He has done nothing apart from hurt this family and you want to just forgive and forget all that?"

"No but…" he tried to interject but I cut him off again

"You think that if you can't beat them join them right?" I scoffed angrily

"Are you going to let me speak?" he asked me, I nodded "Thank you. Now the reason I want to do this is because he obviously wants to be a part of this family again and I think that we should rather have him on our side than against us. He has proved time and time again that he has the power to ruin this family and I don't want him to come at us again because I don't think we could survive the blow, At least not at the moment. I'm not saying forgive or forget but I think we should just call off the dogs and take a break until we are in a better position to fight back. We apologise and go hunting together a few times, lull him into a false sense of security. What do you think?"

"No" I whispered "No No Please No Carlisle!" I said desperately

"What is the problem? Why not?" He asked

"It's too risky" I said desperately trying to think of an excuse

"We've got nothing to lose Esme. Look at us! It's all because of him. He took your restaurant; I thought you'd approve of this!"

"Carlisle just take my word for it. Please just trust me and don't do it!"

"Why are you so against this?" He asked me

"Because if we do this then I'll have to spend time with him alone"

"So?" He shrugged

"I hate him!" I burst out

"We all do love but this is why we have got to do this! He won't ever ever stop. It's either him or us and I'm NOT letting him take this family down"

"Carlisle…" I was going to tell him the truth

"Yes love?" He asked me

"Err…Erm…Well I just really don't want you to do this and I'm begging you. Please Please Please if you love me at all don't do this!" I was going to tell him the truth but I chickened out. I could keep Adam away from this family without telling them the truth.

"Right that is it!" He said firmly "What are you not telling me?" He asked me. I tried to look innocent

"What are you talking about?" I asked him

"Esme, we've been together over 100 years. I can read you like a book there is something you are not telling me and I'm not giving up till I find out what that is!"

Victoria POV –

"I've got a game!" Adam announced "In honour of your birthday" I squealed

"Oh Adam! What is it?"

"A treasure hunt, I have a piece of paper in my hand. It has a riddle on it, figure out the riddle to find the next clue. Follow the riddles and it will lead you to your gift"

"Oh Adam you are you so romantic! Come on give me my riddle" I said eagerly. He passed me the piece of paper.

"I keep watch over all that lies in front of me, I drink, but not from a glass; I eat with ten thousand fingers. What am I?" I read out aloud I stood in silence for a few minutes trying to figure it out "Oh, It's a tree!" I said as it hit me

"Very good" Adam nodded I ran out the back door with Adam following closely I ran to the tree nearest to the house. There was another piece of paper lying on one of the branches. I read it

"I have dozens of keys but none of them open a door What am I?" I read aloud This one was easier to figure out "Is it a piano?" I asked him and he smiled and nodded as I raced back inside. I was really getting into this game. I opened the next one "You use it between your head and your toes. The more it works the thinner it grows" I mumbled through it again and again and eventually I got it "Soap" I declared before running upstairs into the bathroom. I saw a piece of paper behind the soap but when I opened it I found not another piece of paper but one single one-way ticket to mexico.

"Adam what's this?" I asked him

"It's your gift" He smiled "Surprise!"

"Is this a joke?" I said angrily

"Oh honey it's anything but" he said the smile disappearing from his face

"I don't understand"

"Well I have no use for you any more so now I want you to leave and never return"

"You Bastard! I can't believe you'd do this! In fact I can believe you'd do this as you sold your own daughter up the river! I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for your lies again"

"Well think of it as a learning experience" He smiled coldly at me "I've packed your things and I want you to leave…Now"

"No" I said determined "I helped you get one over on the Cullens so I deserve payment.

"Your payment was living with me rent free for the past four months; your payment was thousands and thousands of dollars worth of designer clothes and shoes! And your payment was having me putting up with your insistent whining that nothing was ever good enough for you! That was your payment. You've been paid Now leave!" He shouted

"No" I said stubbornly

"I won't ask you again" he warned

"I'm not moving" I insisted

"Fine" he said picking me up

"Put me down! You can't do this! put me down now! Please Adam!" I tossed and turned trying to get out of his iron clad grip. He walked across the hallway, opened the front door and me on the ground. I sat there in shock while he turned back into the house. He came back out within seconds with a suitcase and the plane ticket. He threw the case next to me and showed me the ticket.

"You would be wise to take advantage of this opportunity" he said. He then pulled out wallet and took a dollar from it. "You'll need spending money of course" he then threw the ticket and the dollar on me and I lost it. I got up and threw myself at him. Hitting, scratching and pulling whatever I could get my hands on. He grabbed both of my hands and pushed me back onto the floor. "Happy Birthday Victoria" he sneered before turning back and going into the house.

"You're dead!" I stood up and shouted up at the house angrily "Do you hear me Adam?!? I'm going to kill you! You disgusting, vile man! You're going to regret the day you messed with me!"

Jasper POV –

I walked out of the pharmacy carrying Rosalie's bipolar medication. She and Emmett had gone to take some of our belongings to a storage lock up as it was crowding Emmett's place, Alice was at school and Carlisle was at work so I offered to go and pick it up.

I drove home in a surprisingly good mood. Although we had lost everything I was proud that he had not been able to destroy us. I got out of the car as I arrived home and I was overwhelmed by a feeling of complete shock and devastation. It hit me so hard I staggered back and dropped the tablets. I tried to control myself and push it away. Using my own emotions I sent calmness towards the house. Feeling sick I picked up the tablets and headed in the house.

"What's happened?" I said as I walked through the door. Esme was stood there with her head in her arms. She looked up at me and plastered a smile on her face

"Nothing" She said inconvincibly

"Don't lie, Esme I know you" I said "Please just tell me what's wrong"

"I need to find Carlisle, I told him something, and he got upset and walked out"

"What did you tell him?" I asked her warily

"It doesn't matter, It's not to do with the family don't worry" she assured me "I'm going to go look for him. Please stay here and if he returns call me" she grabbed her coat and walked out the door in a hurry. I sighed and sat down; it was just one thing after another with this family. When would we ever catch a break? I was pulled out of feeling sorry for myself by someone knocking at the door. I raced to the door thinking it might be Carlisle but I opened it to find Mrs Stanley!

"Err….Hi" I said "What can I do for you Mrs Stanley?"

"Oh I was just wondering if your father was in. The hospital said he'd gone home"

"Well, he's er…out at the moment but is it anything I can help with?" I asked her

"Well…" she began but burst into tears

"Come on in" I offered. I brought her in and sat her down and offered her a tissue. After a few minutes she calmed down.

"I'm sorry" she hiccupped "I've just made a right mess of things"

"Do you want to tell me what the matter is?" I asked her

"I'm pregnant" she admitted

"Well…er…Congratulations?" I said like I was asking a question. I was confused there must be more to this. Wasn't having a baby a time for celebration and why did she want to see Carlisle?

"It's not a good thing!" she hissed "I am in my 40's, I'm too old for all this! I came to see your father to see if he could give me a termination"

"Oh Right, erm well I think you'd need to book an appointment with the hospital, not with the doctor" I offered

"No! I can't do that! You know what it's like in this town, gossip spreads like wildfire and I can't let my husband find out I'm pregnant" She hissed desperately "I was hoping your father could just give me some pills or something. I'd pay him!"

"Mrs Stanley I'm sorry my father doesn't do that kind of stuff. Go home and talk it through with your husband. If you don't want people finding out then go to a clinic outside of forks"

"No, I can't tell my husband! He cannot know!" she walked over to me grabbing my jacket. I gently prised her fingers off me.

"Why not?" I asked confused. She was really desperate and scared. She didn't want her husband to find out

"Promise you won't say anything" she warned me. I nodded "The baby isn't his"

"It's not your husband's?" I asked suddenly it dawning on me

"No it's not. I made the stupid mistake of having an affair." She admitted sighing

"Are you sure it's not your husbands?" I asked trying to console her "Maybe it is his?"

"No, I'm only a few weeks pregnant and I've not been…well intimate with my husband in six months and even then we used protection"

"Oh right. Even so I suggest you go to a doctor outside of forks. My father will not help you. I'm sorry"

"Please don't judge me" she said

"I'm not" I assured her

"My husband just spends all his time either at work or at the bar or on his computer. We'd been arguing and I was feeling neglected and then _he _came and made me feel like a princess, he was kind and gentle and caring. He had a girlfriend and I did feel guilty but I found myself falling for him. He left for a few months and I called off the affair. When he returned we had a one night stand. I realised the affair was a mistake and finished it again but once was all it took and I'm left with a baby I don't want" She finished sighing again. I listened to the story with a growing feeling of horror inside me

"The father is Adam Hale isn't it?" I asked her

"What? I don't know what your talking about" she stuttered nervously but her racing heartbeat, sweaty palms and feelings of nervousness shown me the truth. Adam had gotten her pregnant. Impossible but true, what would the baby be like? Would it harm her? Did she even realise the baby she was carrying was half-vampire? I needed to find Carlisle and talk to him.

"Well I promise not to tell anyone about anything. Don't do anything and I'll speak to my father and see what we can do" I told her after a few moments of silent thought

"Thank you very much Jasper. I really appreciate you listening, It was good to get it off my chest" She said standing up and walking to the door

"No problem" I followed her and opened the door to her

"Don't you worry I'll fix everything" I plastered a smile on my face and let her out. I closed the door turned around and leaned against the wall. How could a vampire have gotten a human pregnant? I couldn't think straight. I needed Carlisle but he was off busy dealing with his own problems, I sighed, Looks like it was up to me to sort this mess out.

Emmett's POV –

We were driving back from the lockup in Seattle and Rosalie hadn't said a word all the way home. I was worried about her but put a smile on my face

"Luckily, it's not sunny today" I said falsely cheery "I don't think Esme could stand another minute with house all clustered like that" I smiled at her willing her to reply. She was sat there with a blank look on her face watching all the people and buildings around us but not really taking them in. She looked in a world of her own

"Emmett I am now in a constant struggle with my personality so please stop trying to pretend to be someone your not" She said turning to me for a few seconds

"I'm sorry" I apologised "I didn't mean anything by it"

"It's fine" she mumbled

"Is it" I asked her being serious now

"No" she admitted "But I'll be ok. I always am…somehow" she smiled bitterly. We arrived at the house only to find it empty. Rosalie went into a bedroom but I didn't follow her. I sat down only half paying attention to the programme on TV. I was listening out for Rosalie. After half an hour she came out and walked up to me

"I'm just going out for a bit. I won't be long"

"Are you ok? Do you want me to come with you?" I asked concerned

"I'm fine. I just need to get out of here. It's driving me nuts" She explained

"Ok" I agreed grudgingly

"See you soon" she smiled once briefly before walking out the door

Carlisle POV –

How could this have happened? How could I have let this happen? I must be the worst husband in the history of husbands. All these thoughts were running around in my head as I stormed through the forests tearing up trees and throwing them. I was angry, upset, hurt and devastated all at the same time. I needed someone to take it out on and I knew the perfect guy. I approached the restaurant that was now named Adam's Restaurant with only one thing on my mind – Revenge

Rosalie POV –

There is no worse feeling than being lonely but never being alone. Here I was being fussed over by my wonderful family that cared so much about me but I felt like I was in a transparent box. People would talk to me but the things I really wanted to say where trapped inside that box while some other version of me came out with phrases like "I'm fine" and "Don't worry"

I knew the person who was responsible and he was going to pay. That was the only thing I was thinking as I entered the parking lot of Adam's restaurant.

Emmett POV –

I was really worried. She had been gone now for more than 2 hours and she needed her medication. Alice was due home from school soon but until then I didn't know where she was or what she was doing and it was driving me stir crazy! I thought of Adam and what our life would be like if he hadn't been changed into a vampire. Bella would be alive for one. She would have come to forks, found Rosalie and probably married Edward. We would still have our home and restaurant and Rosalie wouldn't have had that breakdown and Rosalie and I would still be together. I paced the floors getting angrier and angrier at Adam. I couldn't just stand here doing nothing while he laughed at the pain he had caused this family. I needed to do something. I was going to finish what I had intended to do months ago. I was going to kill Adam.

Alice POV –

My visions were sketchy and I was worried. All through the school day I only got flashes of what might happen and it was driving me crazy. With Adam on the loose anything could happen so I needed to be on top form yet the only thing I could get was each family member having an altercation with Adam at his restaurant and fire and burning and crying and pain, lots of pain. As soon as the bell rang I raced to my car and thankful that it was a fast sports car I drove to the restaurant only stopping when necessary. I drove into the restaurant car park and slammed my foot on the brakes. As I saw in my vision the restaurant was on fire. Flames licked the windows desperate to get out, big black billowing smoke rose into the air. Rosalie was stood in front of it, a blank look on her face. I got out of the car and raced to her

"What have you done Rosalie?" I asked her urgently

"Nothing" she turned to me sadness in her eyes "I didn't do anything" I pulled her into a hug and glanced towards the trees. I gasped by what I saw. Emmett's empty car was in the woods. But where was Emmett? I turned towards the restaurant

"No No Oh my god Please No!" I stood back and Rosalie frowned at me

"Alice, what is it?" she asked me. I didn't need to say a word she turned to were I was looking and saw his car. She came to the same conclusion as me in seconds "EMMETT!" She screamed going to race towards the blazing restaurant

"Rosalie No!" I grabbed her and held her back "If he's in there then there's nothing you can do please think rationally!" I told her firmly while she struggled against my grip. Eventually she calmed down and stopped fighting and all we could do was stand and watch as the fire took what was left of the restaurant that we once owned.

TO BE CONTINUED …

_AN: Ok so in the next chapter you are going to find out exactly what happened, who was in that restaurant and who started the fire. You will also find out what Esme's secret is. Please Please Please Please Please Please review. This chapter is important to me and I really really want some feedback. If you review then I promise I'll update quicker so please please please just take a few seconds to give some feedback xx _


	10. Chapter 9

_AN: I was a little disappointed with the lack of reviews again but oh well. I'm still going to continue with it anyway. Big thanks to LittleLea for her very kind review and big big thanks to __xNightWorldTwiLoverForLifex__ for cheering me up immensely with 5 reviews in one go :)__ Now in this chapter you're gonna find out everything that was missing what happened in the last chapter. Including Esme's big secret and the final showdowns between each of the Cullens and Adam xx_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(_

Rosalie POV –

Is this really happening? I couldn't even think of Emmett being in that building. Alice gripped me and we both watched as the fire men arrived and put the fire out. They put it out, sealed it off and left. The police arrived and interviewed us. We both said we were driving past and saw the place on fire so called the fire department. After they left we just stood there staring at the restaurant.

"I can't believe this is happening" I whispered

"It'll be fine" Alice said "He's probably not in there anyway" She tried to reassure me however we both knew that there was a good chance Emmett was now dead.

"What's going on?" We heard a familiar voice speaking behind us, we both gasped in shock and hoping against hope we turned around

"EMMETT!" I squealed

"Oh Emmett, Thank God!" Alice said. We both rushed forward and threw ourselves at Emmett who looked shocked but hugged us both back. Alice let him go and stood back but I just gripped onto him even harder. How did I ever let him go and be stupid enough to let my illness and my father come between us? I loved him.

"I'm so sorry Emmett" I started dry-sobbing

"Hey, What for? What's going on?" He asked looking at me concern etched on his face

"The restaurant was on fire and we thought you were inside. We thought you were inside" Alice explained "Your car was just abandoned, Where the hell were you Emmett?"

"I just came here to talk to Adam" he admitted looking guilty

"And did you?" I asked standing back

FLASHBACK – EMMETT'S POV

_I drove through the forest only half trying to avoid the trees. I needed to sort this out once and for all. I slammed the brakes as I came to the end of the forest. I raced across the car lot and burst through the doors. It was dark and Adam was sat at the bar on his own. He turned around and saw me stood in the doorway _

"_Ah Emmett, What an honour" He smiled _

"_Let's just skip the niceties and get down to business" I said my voice ice cold "I want to know where my wife is"_

"_ex-wife" he corrected _

"_Has Rosalie been here?" I asked him _

"_No, Even if she had come then I wouldn't let her in. I will forgive her only if and when she apologises but as she has inherited her mother's stubbornness, I feel I'm waiting for pigs for fly" I gripped him and pushed him up against the wall _

"_Listen to me, if Rose does turn up then you don't touch her, don't speak to her or even look at her in the wrong way. If I find out you hurt her then you're dead!" I snarled viciously at him before letting go and running out of the restaurant. I burst into the carpark taking deep breaths trying to calm down. I looked around and ran towards the woods. I was going to run in the forest and try to calm down. _

EMMETT'S POV – PRESENT

"No" I lied to Rosalie "He wasn't here so I went for a run in the woods. I was angry and needed to clear my head. So does anyone know what caused the fire?" I asked trying to change the subject

"No" Alice said "I asked the firemen and they said it was too soon to tell but what I don't understand is Adam is a vampire. He would have been able to put out the fire before it got out of hand"

"Unless…Someone else set the fire…" I began

"…and he wasn't able to stop it because he was in pieces and that person was a vampire" Alice finished my sentence.

"It would make sense. Adam wasn't the most liked person in Forks" Rosalie admitted

"We need to get home and tell everyone" Alice announced "Rose can come with me in my car and Emmett you can go in yours" We all walked over to our cars and with a last look at what was now left at the restaurant I turned around and began the agonising drive home.

ROSALIE POV –

I was sat in the car only half listening to Alice chatter on. I was thinking about the restaurant and Adam. I knew for a fact that Adam was in that restaurant as I had seen him.

ROSALIE POV – FLASHBACK

_I needed to see Adam. I needed him to leave us alone. He had destroyed my family and I felt really guilty. It was my fault he had caused them all so much heartbreak so I needed to do something. _

_I opened the door and stepped into the restaurant. It was dark and Adam was stood behind the bar _

"_Ah my second visit today by one the Cullens! How lucky am I!" he smiled sarcastically _

"_Why are you doing this?" I asked him "Are you that desperate for control? so desperate that you would do this to me, your own daughter?" _

"_I am your father and I deserve complete and utter respect by you!" _

"_Respect has to be earned Adam; you don't just immediately have it! You deluded pathetic old man! I cannot believe you actually think you are in the right!" I snarled angrily _

"_Ha That's what I love about you Rosalie, you always blame everyone else for your mistakes and never take any of the blame yourself" He scoffed _

"_That's because I'm blameless! You killed my daughter after telling me she was already dead! Not my fault! You ripped off my family after we wouldn't let you back in! Again not my fault! You are responsible for everything bad that has happened to me this past year! I am now asking you as your daughter to leave us alone and cease fire" I shouted getting closer and closer to him _

"_Do you remember this?" He asked me ignoring my question leaning behind the bar and pulling out a snowglobe. I remembered it clearly. When I was younger whenever I was naughty he would shake the snowglobe and only when each piece in the globe had fallen down he would stand up and punish me. He hated me misbehaving and especially if he'd had a drink the beatings where particularly bad. _

"_Yes I remember this but I also know that I am not a helpless little human girl anymore. I am a grown woman now, you can't control me anymore and I am no longer afraid of that stupid snowglobe" I watched the anger flash in his eyes as he smiled evilly, shook the globe and put it down on the bar. As I watched the pieces inside the globe fall down one by one I felt some of my childhood fear coming back. The belts and the shoes, "It's not the same, It's not the same" I told myself in my head, _

"_3,2,1" he said as the last of the pieces fell and he walked over to me. I slapped him and he gripped my hair. I gasped in pain and kicked his shin making him snarl and begin to push me towards the front door._

"Get your filthy hands off me!" I shouted. He ignored me and opened the front door

"_Do you remember this Rosalie?! Do you remember as you walked through this door dragging your daughter? Do you remember how you callously threw her out?"_

"_Get lost!" I snarled as he stepped through the open door and he threw me on the ground _

"_Yes, you are totally blameless Rosalie" He said sarcastically before walking back inside the restaurant _

ROSALIE POV – PRESENT

After my fight with Adam I set off for home but halfway there I decided to return. I looked over at Alice. She thought I had set the fire, I could see it in her eyes. We arrived at home and walked inside.

"Hello" I called out. Nobody answered

"Looks like nobodies in" Alice said as she sat down on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and gasped.

"Alice, Emmett Quick!" I shouted to them. They appeared at my side within a quarter of a second.

"Oh My god Edward!" Alice said rushing over to him and hugging him. Edward was in the kitchen. His shirt was torn, his pants where dirty and he had no socks or shoes on but he was here. Alice stood back and Emmett gave him a big hug. He looked to me, I didn't move. I hadn't seen Edward since before Bella died. Did he hate me for abandoning her? Did he think it was my fault?

"Hi" He croaked. He had obviously not spoken much since he had left.

"How are you?" I whispered then immediately regretted it. I more than anyone knew what he was feeling

"Surviving" he mumbled

"I'm glad you're back!" I smiled. He nodded

"Where have you been? Why are you back? How long are you back for?" Alice shot out question after question at him.

"I've just been…around. I just ran and ran at first not really caring where I went. Then I went to Brazil"

"Not that we're not happy to see you but…why are you back?" Emmett asked

"Jasper told me…about everything what happened with Adam and I thought I'd come back to help" He mumbled. We all shot a look at each other

"What?" Edward asked noticing

"It looks like there's no need. The restaurant set on fire today. We're pretty sure he was inside"

"Oh" Edward said

"That doesn't mean we're letting you leave" Alice warned "Esme has been going out of her mind with worry these past few months. If you have to leave please at least see her"

"Ok" he agreed

"Hello, Anyone home?" We heard Carlisle ask and the front door open and close

"Kitchen!" I said. He came in with a worried look on his face but it broke into a smile as he saw Edward

"Son!" Carlisle smiled walking over to him bringing him into a hug. We all smiled at the emotional reunion

"Hi Dad" Edward said hugging him back

"Don't stay away that long again" Carlisle lightly scolded him and he let him go.

"I only came back to kill that son of a bitch Adam but it seems that someone else has beaten me to it"

CARLISLE'S POV

I felt my stomach drop. Did they know?

"What are you on about?" I asked him trying to stay calm

"Well Emmettt, Alice and Rosalie say that there was a fire at the restaurant today and their was a pretty good chance Adam was inside"

"Who told you this?" I turned to Alice

"Nobody we were the ones who saw it and called 911. We thought Emmett was inside as his empty car was parked right beside the restaurant"

"Luckily he wasn't" Rosalie added

"Well if Adam was inside then surely he would have been able to put it out?" I asked

"Yes, that is what we said but if you think about it, Adam is or was a much hated vampire. He had loads of enemies mostly vampire. Someone may have done it on purpose" Emmett pointed out I looked at Rosalie and so did Alice and Emmett. She gasped and looked offended

"Don't look at me! I haven't seen him since the other night when he kicked us out of the restaurant!" She scowled

"Me either" Emmett said

"Me either" Alice said

"Me either" I lied

CARLISLE POV – FLASHBACK

_He hurt her he hurt her he hurt her. That's all I could think as I stepped towards the restaurant. I was known to my family and friends as a kind person and I was most of the time but he had crossed the line. I opened the door and stepped inside. Adam was sat at one of the tables looking at a snowglobe. I slammed the door shut and he looked up. _

"_Well well well, I am very popular today! My third visit by one of your family!" He stood up and walked over to me _

"_What can I do for you?" he asked me a smug smile on his face _

"_I know" I whispered _

"_I'm sorry I don't understand" he said _

"_I know what you did" I said louder clenching my fists _

"_You know I did what? What I did last summer? That I have an unusual fear of clowns?" His face broke into a smile and I just lost it. I punched his face and he wasn't expecting it. He fell to the floor and I didn't give him a chance to get back up again unleashing all my anger. Finally I let up and stood up. He sat up but stayed on the floor reattaching his finger which I had ripped off in my attack, He cringed in pain as he put it back into his socket _

"_I know what you did to Esme" I told him "I know that on that night she reopened the restaurant you followed her into the back office and after an argument you got mad and attacked her, forced yourself on her"_

"_Is that what she told you?" he looked at me _

"_It's the truth. I believe her"_

"_Then you're a fool" He said, I stood up and pushed him against the wall snarling in his face_

"_Yes I was a fool! I was a fool being taken in by someone as evil and twisted as you! I was a fool letting such a heartless man who clearly has mental problems ANYWHERE near my wife and kids and I swear if you come anywhere near anyone of my family again you will seriously regret it. You won't have known pain like it and I will make you suffer the slowest most painful death! Do you understand?!" He didn't answer and slammed his head on the wall making it crack "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I shouted he nodded and I let him go breathing deeply. I turned around and using every bit of my self control not to kill him I walked out of the door _

CARLISLE POV – PRESENT

"Well it doesn't matter if Adam is dead or not. He's a worthless pathetic spineless coward and if he is dead we'll throw a party but in the meantime let's just try to forget about him" I said trying to change the subject

"Hello everyone we're home!" We heard Esme say as she came through the door "Kitchen!" we all said. She came in the room followed by Jasper. She gasped, dropped all her bags and rushed towards Edward throwing herself at him and beginning to dry sob.

"It's ok mom, I'm here" Edward shushed hugging her back just as fiercely as she was hugging him

"It's good to have you back Edward we'll catch up soon" Jasper grinned from the doorway "Meanwhile Dad I need you" He turned to me and gestured for me to go in the front room with him. I followed him and watched as he sat down and brought half a dozen books out of a couple of bags.

"We have a problem" He told me.

"Another one?" I groaned

"Afraid so" He nodded "Remember Mrs Stanley?"

"Jessica Stanley's mother?" I asked

"Yes, well she came looking for you today. She's pregnant and she wanted you to give her a private abortion. She doesn't want the baby because it's not her husband's biological child. It's Adam's baby" he explained

"What?" I said incredulously "That's impossible Adam is a vampire! It must be someone else!"

"No, she insists it's his and I believe her. She didn't want me to know and she says that she's not had sex with her husband in six months so it must be his"

"This is unreal!" I exclaimed

"I've been at the library all day trying to research it but there is no luck. I think you should give her the abortion privately here. If this baby is Adam's then we've no idea what might happen. This could be dangerous to her and it could reveal our secret if done at the hospital" Jasper said

"Yes it's for the best" I nodded

"I'll phone her and get her to come round" Jasper said picking up his phone

"Today?" I frowned

"Better get it over and done with" He shrugged as he dialled the numbers. He spoke to her and said that he had persuaded me to agree to the abortion. She said she'd come straight over so I went into one of the bedrooms and set everything up while Jasper informed everyone of what was going on. Edward's eyes were black so they all decided to go hunting to give her some privacy. Pretty soon she was at the door.

"Hi Mrs Stanley come on in" I smiled

"Please call me Helen" She stepped through the door

"Well Helen the family are all out so we are on our own and I've set up the bedroom so if you want to…"

"Actually Carlisle I came here to tell you that I've changed my mind" She announced sitting down

"Changed your mind?" I repeated blankly "but why?"

"I'm really sorry to mess you about like this but my husband overheard me on the phone. We had a big argument and I admitted about the affair. We worked through things and decided we're going to keep the baby and he's going to bring it up as his own" She explained

"Helen, please think rationally about this" I said desperately "You're in your forties and you're having this baby on the off chance that it might save your marriage"

"Carlisle I'm sorry but I'm keeping this baby. I already have a daughter and I couldn't imagine life without her. This is a baby too. I was only going to have a termination to keep my husband from finding out about the affair. Now I have no reason to get rid of my baby. I'm sorry but I'm not changing my mind"

"Ok" I sighed "Fine. I'll see you another time then" I opened the door for her

"I'm sorry" She repeated before stepping out the door. I closed it behind her and sighed. I could only hope that this baby would be more human than vampire or else we'd all be in trouble.

THIRD POV – FLASHBACK

_Well, what a day. Adam sighed sitting down he had almost every Cullen threatening to kill him today. He knew none of them would though. They didn't have the bottle. He heard the door open behind him_

"_We're closed!" He shouted irritated turning around. "You again" He sighed "Don't you ever get the hint?" He snarled at them. He gasped though as he saw what they had in their hand. Adam knew he was in trouble when he saw one of his enemies carrying vampire proof rope and a lighter. He struggled fruitlessly as they tied him to a chair, He watched in horror as they poured petrol all over the restaurant and all over him. The person doing that to him grinned in anticipation, walking out of the restaurant throwing a lit lighter behind them. They stood and they smiled as they heard the screams coming from inside the building growing quieter and quieter until they stopped. Finally Adam was dead and their work was done._

_AN: Another big long chapter :) What did you think about it? And who do you think killed Adam? Tell me in your review _


	11. Important AN

Hi,

Sorry this is not an update but I just wanted to apologise for not updating this story in the past few months.

The reason why I haven't been updating is because I've recently started a new twilight fanfic story called Love You To Death and it has had a great reaction. People are reviewing far more than they did for this story so I've been concentrating on writing chapters for that.

People don't seem to like this story as much as they liked A Rose By Another Name. I know that it's probably because I killed Bella off and to be honest I knew when I killed her off last year that I would be taking a big risk and I get that this story is very depressing. There is about 5 chapters left of this story and I will be finishing them because I believe that this story deserves a proper ending.

I promise you 100% that the Cullen family and particularly Rosalie ARE going to get there happy ending so just keep reading and It will be worth it. I will be resuming this story in the next few weeks and hopefully it will be finished by December.


End file.
